


Breakout

by mythireandfire



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythireandfire/pseuds/mythireandfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grey Warden Tamlen must help Leliana free Mahariel and Alistair from Fort Draken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakout

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably revise this and make is longer in the future, but for now enjoy this tidbit!

> _Blood roared in Tamlen’s ears_ and pulsed in a macabre rhythm that drowned out all other sound, including Leliana’s words as she–amazingly–got them past the guards in Fort Draken. He kept his head down, trying to appear meek and humble while in reality it was to make sure that his face was kept hidden in the the hood of his robes. His ears and markings would give up the game Leliana and he played
> 
> As they walked the halls of the dungeon, a group of guards passed them on patrol. Their raucous laughter made Tamlen clench his fists, but when Leliana gently brushed her hand over his he forced himself to relax, easing the rigidness out of his muscles.
> 
> He shouldn’t have been the one to come, he knew that. He was too angry, too worried, to be a safe choice. Wynne would have been a better pick, but he would not– _could not_ –wait with the others and the Arl, twiddling his thumbs when Mara and Alistair were captured and likely being tortured.
> 
> Tamlen heard voices up ahead, causing Leliana and himself to pause in the hallway they tread in.
> 
> “You honestly think that the Arl of Redcliffe is going to send a _dog_ in to rescue us?”
> 
> “Assuming that the Arl sends a rescue in the first place.”
> 
> “A _dog_ , Mara?”
> 
> “Feron is a very capable war hound, Alistair. What’s the problem with sending him?”
> 
> _Mara._ Tamlen launched himself forward, leaving Leliana behind as he sprinted towards the voices. He skidded around the corner and was met with the sight of Mara and Alistair locked in an iron cage with nothing but their small clothes on.
> 
> “Tamlen!” Mara exclaimed, running to the edge of the bars with her arms outstretched to him. 
> 
> He reached for her and crushed herself to him as close as was able to, burying his head in her neck, almost sobbing her name in his relief. “I thought you dead.” He leaned back and brought his hands up to hold her face, his thumbs brushing her cheeks. “I couldn’t stop imagining them torturing you, hurting you–thank the gods I was wrong.”
> 
> “You always imagine the worst, Lethallin,” Mara laughed, reaching up to touch his face. “It’s a good thing I’m much stronger than you give me credit for.”
> 
> “I know just how strong you are, Vhenan, otherwise we would both be dead by now.” Tamlen kissed her then, fierce with lingering fear.
> 
> “I’m fine too, thanks for asking,” Alistair chimed in.
> 
> “Shame they didn’t cut your tongue out, shem,” Tamlen said with a grin at his fellow warden.
> 
> Alistair returned the grin. “I think you’re right, Mara, they should have sent the dog.” He then walked up and clasped Tamlen’s hand in firm grip. “Er, is there any particular reason why you’re wearing Chantry robes?”
> 
> “Dog’s cannot pick locks,” Leliana chimed in as the door swung open. “And the robes were a disguise. Shall we leave this place now? I promised Wynne that I would bring all of you back in one piece.”
> 
> “Yes, I’d hate for you to have to disappoint Wynne.” Mara said wryly as she walked through the door. Tamlen grabbed her hand as she walked by and pulled her in for another kiss.
> 
> He was so grateful, so absolutely relieved to find her alive that he was not going to let her out of his sight for a very very long time. Mara was the first to pull away and he saw her wince. Tamlen really looked at her then, and noticed the bruises on her face…and her stomach, legs and arms. He turned to Alistair to see that he had even more markings of abuse on him, and his right eye was beginning to swell and turn purple. In a low flat voice he asked, “Which of them hurt you?”
> 
> The grin Mara gave him was hard. “Let me retrieve my gear and I’ll point them out to you.”
> 
> “Can I join in on the fun?” Alistair asked, already breaking into the trunk where their weapons and armor had been stashed. He brought Mara her armor and Tamlen immediately began helping her into it while Leliana helped Alistair with his. “Nothing like a game of kill the traitors to bring the whole family together.”
> 
> Tamlen smiled ruthlessly. “For once, I agree with Alistair.”
> 
> “Oh stop it you, you’re making me emotional”
> 
> “If you boys are done,” Leliana said, knocking an arrow into her bow, “I believe I hear the guards coming.” 
> 
> Alistair dug into the trunk and retrieved Mara’s longsword and dagger, tossing them to her and then equipped his own blade. “Right then, let the games begin.”


End file.
